


Ignis sanitas

by Mortiferum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ну и носит же человека по свету! Только была в Бостоне, а уже...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignis sanitas

**Author's Note:**

> Фолкнер цветет раскидистой клюквой по черным снегам американского Юга.  
> Немагическая АУ от серии 4 сезона, где идет флэшбек с первым появвлением Лили, только вместо Лили - Реджина.

 

 

  
_Я вытаскиваю, выдергиваю_  
_ноги из болота,_  
_и солнышко освещает меня_  
_маленькими лучами._  
_**Иосиф Бродский, «Воспоминания»**_

— Ну и носит же человека по свету! Всего два месяца прошло, а уже...  
— Извини, — оборачивается Эмма и замирает в нерешительности.  
— Ты из Бостона, — почти не спрашивает незнакомка.  
Эмма не успевает кивнуть.  
— Знаю, — говорит она и смеется — словно никакое подтверждение ей и не нужно, будто бы и сама из Бостона шла.  
— Знаю, — говорит она, а зубы у нее белые-белые, и тонкий шрам, словно паутинка, — потому что давно за тобой шла.  
Эмма думает, надо бы представиться, тянет руку и дрожит — ночь октябрьская, а Нью-Йорк под ветрами стонет, даром что здания-гиганты как лабиринт смыкаются. Эмма думает, надо бежать к черту, не хватало ей сумасшедшей, _подумать только — из самого Бостона!_ , в компанию, а сама чувствует, что попалась, что не дрожит она, что не хлопает ветер об пустоту ребер, а что руку греет чужая ладонь — и так греет, будто огонь приласкал.  
Вокруг люди мертвые, почти недвижимые, словно и не сдувает их, машины приросли к месту, как в меде увязли, а незнакомка держит руку и улыбается, и глаза у нее до того теплые, что искрами золота переливаются. Эмма отвечает улыбкой, робкой, вымученной, как перед новыми — очередными — родителями, словно прося прощения, словно принимая на себя чужую вину, признавая долю выброшенного ребенка.  
Она улыбается, и под улыбкой другой ( _не чужой_ , думает Эмма) будто бы оковы плавятся, будто бы и не надо ей заискивать, будто бы она знает, что приручила только что свой огонь с золотыми глазами.  
Эмма улыбается незнакомке в спину, и так легко у нее на душе, что кричать хочется, а она уводит ее, по мертвому городу, такому огромному и страшному, но дрожащему, как осина на голом пустыре. Эмма идет, не спрашивая, но держит руку крепко, и невысказанные слова красными угольками греют грудь — Эмма думает, что говорить не надо, и идет, минуя медовые улицы и уснувших людей.  
Она уводит ее вдоль по лабиринту, сетке, исчертившей землю, лавирует между неподвижными потоками, словно опытный корабль, и Эмма видит мелькающие под тяжелым дождем всполохи теплого огня, будто ветки качающиеся от дуновения ветра. Эмма чувствует, что нет больше жизни прежней, словно стерлись воспоминания о времени и чувство его, и внутри разрастается, как мощное дерево под лучами солнца, ощущение воссоединения, будто бы долго искал свою половинку и нашел наконец — такую дорогую и ценную, навевающую воспоминаниями о далеких непрожитых днях. Эмма думает, что так бывает только в сказках. Эмма думает, что так тому и быть.

 

***

Имя Реджины переливается на языке и веет силой поистине королевской. Эмма смеется про себя, говоря, что следует за своим королем-солнцем, и больше не мерзнет, осененная огненной благодатью. Реджина всегда смотрит тепло и долго и никогда не ошибается, словно течет в ней кровь королевская, словно пришла она за Эммой из тех историй, где простые люди трудом лучшей жизни себе добиваются. И разница в несколько лет Эмме в несколько десятилетий кажется, когда Реджина рассказывает истории, неизменными ночами предрассветными, когда Эмма просыпается, нетерпеливая, и тормошит свою королеву-солнце, как ребенок мать родную. Реджина поражает мудростью совиною, и Эмма чувствует, что нашла семью в одном-единственном человеке, и не боится засыпать у нее на плече, измотанная, в холодном взломанном доме (или квартире, но Эмма даже не замечает), потому что она больше никогда не мерзнет. Потому что больше никто их не ловит, словно удача ворвалась в жизнь вместе с черноволосой незнакомкой в холодном, пригибаемом ветрами Нью-Йорке, словно принял мир, что Эмма теперь под защитой — она всерьез так ее называет — Королевы.  
О лучшей матери долгими бессонными ночами, с запекшимися слезами на опухших глазах Эмма и мечтать не смела, и трепещет каждый раз, когда Реджина заплетает ей косу утром, аккуратно пряди распутывая, (словно перья приглаживая, смеется Реджина), и задерживает руку на плече, чуть сжимая: ты не одна больше, Эмма. И слова эти тысячей солнц обжигают сердце: _ты не одна._

 

***

Они идут вдоль по Атлантике, по идеально начерченной линии атласа, минуя Дэлавер, оставив позади несчастный Бостон, холодный Нью-Йорк, безумную Филадельфию и строгий Вашингтон. Реджина сказала: отправимся, куда хочешь, и Эмма поверила, потому что как можно не верить человеку, в чьих глазах костры в змеином танце извиваются. На украденной карте (одолженной, поправляет Реджина — короли не крадут) Эмма попадает в Таллахасси, так ровно, будто бы судьбой ей этот южный душный город предназначен.  
Эмма не знает, куда идти, на самом деле, и цепляется за предложение и идею, как утопающий — за чью-то своевременно протянутую руку. Она идет, гонимая невидимым ветром, задерживаясь неделями в больших городах, но меняя мелкие городишки за день. Она бы была счастлива, живя в безлюдной пустыне Аризоны, где спутником ей был полузасохший кактус и скорпион, отчего-то не жалящий, потому что нашла свой дом не в месте — в человеке.  
Реджина не просит останавливаться и идет, будто бы тоже чувствует чужой, дующий в спину ветер; понимает своей королевской мудростью, что привычки, которыми ты жил так долго, так просто не изжить и не вытравить, как сильно бы твой огонь ни жег и ни согревал. Тьма прошлого скользкая и живучая, цепляется за хрупкие белые ребра и тихо шепчет ночью. Реджина часто просыпается и прижимает к себе Эмму, крепко держит руку, боясь отпустить, целует в висок, изгоняя демонов, отдавая себя взамен, надеясь сжечь и вытравить. И молчит, всегда молчит на утро, когда Эмма требует новой истории, указывая на закат: от бледно-желтого до кровавого, и лишь украдкой вытирает щеки мокрые и качает головой, говорит, что привиделось.

 

***

Эмма однажды спрашивает, смущаясь вопроса тут же, словно бы не жила последние полгода бок о бок с другим человеком.  
— Расскажи о себе, — наконец она просит, и понимает, что опоздала с этим вопросом, но он кажется уместным именно сейчас, когда они сидят, прижавшись, на потрескавшейся старой лавочке какого-то приморского городка, и соленый ветер дует, как все тревоги снимает, оставляя в душе безмятежность, схожую с огромным океаном.  
Реджина смотрит, прищурившись, как если бы пристыдить за вопрос хотела, но вскоре улыбается, пожимает плечами и говорит, что такая же, что бросила ее мать, младшую, ненужную, и смотрит в даль морскую, перенять пытаясь у воды ее спокойствие.  
Иногда незнание — как кокон охраняющий от ненужных ран, говорит Реджина, и Эмма к ее плечу склоняется и обнимает, и смаргивает подступившие слезы за боль любимого человека, и говорит себе, что это марево морское. Что все их беды — туман.

 

***

Они лежат на бессчетном холме в Таллахасси, плавясь от солнца и душного воздуха, и позади тень пальмы изгибается, точь-в-точь, как языки пламени в глазах Реджины, когда та смеется. Эмма лежит и думает, что не стоит огню с огнем находится — сгорит ярким фениксом, да привыкла она по ночам к чужому теплу прижиматься, кто же теперь согреет — чужое солнце?  
— Хочешь остаться здесь? — спрашивает она, а голос дрожит, старательно сдерживаемый, и Эмма молится, чтобы не прочитала мудрая королева опасения в ее глазах.  
Реджина улыбается и молчит, и Эмма успевает услышать ворох жалящих слов.  
— Мне хорошо, где тебе хорошо, — отвечает Реджина, и тихо посмеивается, будто бы мысли шальные услышала.  
_Конечно, услышала_ , говорит себе Эмма, и смотрит, как закат плавленым золотом дрожит в глазах королевских.  
— Может, вернемся в Мэн? — предлагает она и тут же отворачивается, не признаваясь себе, что боится услышать отказ, словно стыдясь даже мыслей о том, что она не доверяет.  
— С тобой хоть на Юкон, — отвечает Реджина, ловя глазами парящий над землей раскаленный шар.  
А потом смеется:  
— Ну и носит же человека по свету! Только была в Бостоне, а уже...


End file.
